


"You Look Perfect Tonight"

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben is not a monster yet., Bullying, But he is slowly becoming one, Child Neglect, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Praise Kink in it's highest form, This is a very soft monster fic., Unsafe sex but let's just pretend it's not an issue, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Words are powerful in this fic., a little explicit but just gently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: Words can make or break you as the words of others are imprinted onto your skin. Loving words are etched in silver but cruel ones are marked with blue. And when your skin becomes completely blue you turn into a monster. Ben, after a childhood of having nothing but blue scrawled into his skin meets the silver covered Rey. Can she save him or will he fully become the monster he thinks he is?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 146
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	"You Look Perfect Tonight"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrina_Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrina_Nightshade/gifts), [CaptainMarvel42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/gifts).



> I want to gift this Modern Fairy tale to my lovely friends Andrina and Captain Marvel. Both of you delight me with your tales.
> 
> And thank you Ed Sheeran for your inspirational music.

“A little menace,” were the first words that were etched into his skin. They came from his mother who was upset that he had broken her plates. He was three and had tried to help her by setting the table. The dishwasher had been open and he decided to pull the plates from it's racks. They were too heavy for him and fell and cracked. Then his mother's words cracked his skin and his heart.

It was simple really, everyone was born with a blank slate. No blemish or mark upon your skin. But every word that was uttered about you became part of your skin and part of your soul. If you were good, the words were in silver, they were beautiful and made you sparkle, displaying the rarity of your innate capabilities.

But if you were bad then the words uttered would be imprinted in navy blue and your sins would be revealed to everyone. This would often cause further comments to appear. Cruelty was contagious it seemed. A silver comment also had the power to wipe a blue comment from your skin and make you "normal" again.

And realistically, most people had a very blank skin, with perhaps a tinge of silver or blue. Balance was sought as no one wanted to be blue and being dominated by silver was such a rare gifting.

When your skin became completely covered with blue then your nails were sharpened and horns grew from your head. Your teeth would become pointed and your eyes yellow. You would become a true monster, defined by the words of others. You would leave society and live alone. For anyone who was such a monster was not fit to be. No one ever wanted to become such a beast. And once you became one it was irreversible.

Ben, lonely, misunderstood and perhaps a little broken was not lucky and the possibility of a beastly future definite. His father was absent and no praise could come for someone who had disappeared. His mother worked all the time and angry words often fell from her tired lips. Ben's skin was absent from any love and it wasn't his fault.

In preschool the teachers noted the lack of silver on his skin and determined that Ben must be bad. And so the words that came out of their mouths only added to Ben’s blue state. By the time he started Kindergarten, one arm was completely covered in blue sadness. 

Ben was terrified, for he was clearly doomed. The other students soon noticed that no silver decorated him, only bits of blue peeped out of his collar and then the students added their comments as well. Ben just knew, he was going to become a monster.

And so - he embraced it. He picked on other students, he tore their books in half and stole their lunches. If they were going to hate him anyway he might as well earn their hatred. “Loser, freak, monster, jerk, “ these words were repeated all over his chest, his arms, his legs. He was the monster they said he was on the inside and outside.

But not really, for deep inside Ben Solo wanted to have just one comment of silver. He desperately craved someone, anyone to love him. But no one wanted to be near a monster. For what if he would make them a monster too?

By the time Ben got to high school his arms and legs were covered. No one wanted to be near him, for they had already determined his end. The blue script was even creeping onto his neck.

And then his junior year she came.

She was small yet pretty with three wispy brunette buns. She wore her silver proudly and it swirled down her skin, embossing the surface with a glittering hue. She was as silver as he was blue, his polar opposite. 

She glanced at him curiously and a classmate learned over and made a comment. Ben could already feel the words being engraved into his skin. But then a miracle happened, for the girl muttered something back and the words disappeared.

Ben couldn’t believe it for not even his mother ever bothered to utter anything good about him. He looked at her and hoped that maybe she could make a difference. Maybe her light could turn the tide.

But Ben’s hopes were soon dashed, for everyone wanted to be around Rey. Her praise flowed freely and her classmates fought for her attention. She was the Silver Angel and everyone wanted to bask in her goodness. Ben realized that once again light was beyond his grasp. When Rey did smile or nod, Ben put up a front and pretended not to care. She would look at him sadly but go about her business. It ripped his heart to push her away, but why should he allow an Angel like her to love a Monster?

*****

It was English class Senior year and Ben knew that his face was almost covered. His time as a human was drawing close. Everyone had to find a partner and Ben was certain that he would work alone, no one wanted to be with the monster he had almost become. But then Rey sat down across from him and said, “Let’s work together today.”

Ben was startled for Rey hadn't spoken to him in a while. He simply nodded, unsure of this development. They quietly worked on the project until the end of class. The Rey surprised Ben and grabbed his hand. He had never felt anything so soft in his life and he shuddered. It was an alien feeling to have another's skin touch his.

"Come with me, I want to tell you something." Rey lead him outside around many corners. Ben followed her down a trail until the were in a clearing covered in soft grass. They were far from the school and alone in their own world.

Her lovely hazel eyes captured his still brown orbs as she took both of his hands in her gentle grip, "I used to look exactly like you, almost all of me was blue.”

And Ben stared at her it was impossible, for this girl was silver from head to toe.

And as if she knew his thoughts Rey dropped her voice and shared, “I was in foster care and my foster father was very cruel, every word that came out of his mouth was a slap on my skin and on my heart. I was unwanted and unloved. Look," Rey said and rolled up her sleeve, "These are the first words that were given to me and no matter what anyone says, I can never get rid of them. The rest of the words have been replaced for I found that when I gave love to others they gave it back to me. But still not everything has been erased." And the words "Filthy Scavenger" were engraved in her right forearm. Rey traced them, "they always stick, in my heart and in my mind. I don't think I can ever make them disappear, you know. I've tried so hard to make people like me and it's removed so much, but these first words hurt the most."

"But you're so beautiful," The words fell from Ben's lips without thinking. Rey squeezed his hands, "So are you,"

"No," Ben protested fiercely, "I am a monster, I always have been and I always will be." 

Rey looked at him with tears in her eyes and she took her thumb and rubbed it against his lip where the word "Worthless" was imprinted.

"Ben, I want to make it better, I want to make it all go away, you don't deserve to be a monster," Rey's voice was so so tender.

Ben shook his head and thought of all the failures that were written on his skin. "I am a monster, no one Rey can ever change that."

"Let me try Ben, please," Rey pleaded.

"Why me?' For Ben wasn't worth her attention.

Rey placed her hand upon his cheek, "Because I see you Ben, and I know, I know how much you love me." And then Rey stood her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. There was magic in the feel of her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Ben, you are so perfect, so perfect for me." And Ben couldn't help himself and he kissed her back with ferocity, sliding his tongue between her lips.

"Ben," Rey muttered, "You are such a good kisser, please give me more."

And Ben's lips trailed down her neck, caressing the silver sheen of her lovely skin. With every kiss Rey moaned, "You're so good Ben, so amazing." Ben couldn't believe that he was allowed to bask in the orbit of such a beauty.

Rey tugged in his shirt, "I want it off, I want to feel your chiseled chest." Ben quickly complied, removing his shirt with swiftness. Rey placed her hands on it,"So strong, so beautiful, these arms are perfect for protecting me, I will always be safe with you."

With every word and every tender touch Ben could feel the hurt and pain of so many years make his heart heavy. But then tendrils of the pain were lifted up and inches of pure skin revealed.

"Rey, may I touch you?" Ben whispered, for he wanted nothing more. And Rey took her top off, revealing a simple bra, encasing her perfect breasts. Ben humbly bent down and kissed the tops of them.

Rey moaned, "Ben please I want your touch." And Ben reached behind to the clasp and Rey nodded. Ben soon was rolling around the nipples with his wide lips and Rey moaned even more, her thighs rubbing together, "Perfect Ben, you are so perfect."

Rey reached down and unzipped his pants, "I want to see your beautiful cock," she insisted.

"It's blue," Ben admitted ashamed.

"I still want it," Rey said and she pulled it out of his underwear gently. She caressed the ridges with her thumb. Ben felt every nerve in his body roar.

"I've never done this before," Rey said, "But I think this will make it better." Rey bent down on her knees and then rolled her tongue over his cock, swallowing it. Ben could barely stand and clutched her back as the blood rushed to his head. "You are so big, Ben, so perfect and big, I love the feel of you in my mouth, I want to make you come for me." Rey continued to stroke him with her tongue and then suckled him in earnest, furthering the flame. As Rey swallowed him he released. He expected Rey to pull back but instead she said, "Ben you taste so good, so good for me."

"Rey," Ben gasped, "I need you, I want you, please let me take you!"

Rey stood up and pulled her pants off, then she dropped her panties to the ground and the took her hands and encircled his neck. She pressed her naked form into his. "Take me with your perfect cock Ben, make me yours, I want your beautiful body." 

Ben bent to kiss her lovely lips and pressed a finger into her center, teasing the walls with his gentle touch. Rey pressed around him tightly, "Your finger is so perfect Ben, it's made for me, but I want more, please." And Ben added another finger, he could feel the wetness increase as it coated his skin. Then he added a final one and his strokes against her clit and wall ignited every nerve with sheer pleasure. "Ben, I need you please, Ben, please!! You are so good to me!" Rey cried.

And Ben traded his fingers for his member and thrust into his lover with passion. For Rey had given him everything and he must reward her. Her moans and cries of "Perfect Ben, you are so perfect," came so often. It was a symphony of love, tenderness and skin. They road each other with equal anticipation, every touch of skin committed to their coupling. Finally they shuddered together, panting and moaning as they finally reached total orgasmic bliss.

As they lay together on the grass, satisfied beyond belief, Rey suddenly said, "Ben, you're not blue anymore."

Ben looked at his arms and his legs and his chest, It was true, Rey's tender touches and loving words had worked a miracle. The years of abandonment, judging and cruelty were gone. Ben was finally, finally free.

Ben looked over to Rey's arm and gently touched it, "Your words have vanished too." 

Rey looked down at her arm and marveled at the clean skin. Ben had healed her deepest hurt too.

"You are so perfect," Ben said as he watched the silver words embellish her skin.

"You are perfect," Rey said. Silver words appeared on his chest, right over his heart. Rey leaned into it and gently pressed her lips to his words and whispered, "I want to keep you may I?"

"Always," Ben promised and pulled her close. No words were truly fit to describe the love they had for each other.


End file.
